When You Say Nothing At All
by swaswj
Summary: After defeating Ganon, Link and Zelda share a tender, tearful moment before the princess plays the Ocarina of Time. Link/Zelda


_MF, rom_

_When You Say Nothing At All_  
by Will

"Curse you! Link!" Ganondorf bellowed in rage.

As he was engulfed in the blinding white light, he made one last desperate threat. "Someday…when this seal is broken…_that_ is when I will exterminate your descendants!" Link watched calmly as the evil being faded out of sight. Ganondorf's voice came one last time, faintly but filled with malice, "As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand…!"

With that, the light disappeared, Ganondorf with it. Zelda stared in awe at Hyrule's savior, the unlikely Link. The now-broad-shouldered Kokiri breathed heavily, still facing away from her, toward where he had fought Ganondorf. His muscles were still tensed, the mythical Master Sword still clenched tightly in his fist, as if unwilling to believe that it was truly over.

As Zelda watched, though, Link finally relaxed his grip. He sheathed the sword over his left shoulder and let out a deep breath. The princess quickly rushed over to him as he turned toward her. The limitless blue skies spread out around them.

"Thank you, Link," she began, proudly, breathlessly, "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world…for a time." Princess Zelda guiltily looked away, unable to meet the hero's strong gaze. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing…," she said remorsefully, feeling keenly the stain on her hands. "I was so young…I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm." Zelda's feet shuffled in embarrassment. "I dragged you into it, too."

The princess looked up, then, trying to square her shoulders. "Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes…. You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time." Sadly, she added, "However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed."

Link regarded her without a word, and Zelda fought against the tears trying to form. He had every reason to hate her for what she had done, for what he had nearly lost because of her. Zelda held her hand out toward him. "Link, give the Ocarina to me… As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it." Without hesitation, the Kokiri warrior reached into his green tunic and withdrew the Ocarina of Time. Looking deeply into her eyes, Link placed the Ocarina into her hand. Before he could pull away, Zelda placed her other hand over his. Lost in his gaze momentarily, Zelda finally spoke up, finally giving word to that which made her heart droop. "When peace returns to Hyrule… it will be time for us to say good-bye."

Slowly, Link pulled his hand back, looking at her in surprise. "Now, go home, Link! Regain your lost time!" Fighting once more against the tears, Zelda held the Ocarina against her breast. "Home…" she said in a broken voice, "where you are supposed to be…the way you are supposed to be…."

As the tears began to flow, the princess lifted the magical instrument to her lips.

Before she could play the first note, Link's hand cupped over the Ocarina, pushing it away from her lips.

Zelda lifted her eyes in surprise, staring in shock into Link's. She was amazed to see her own pain and longing mirrored in his deep blue eyes. She looked at the sharp lines of his face, his wavy sunshine hair.

Clasping her hand tightly, Link opened his mouth as if to say something. _What is it, Link?_ Zelda wondered as the hero tried to find the words. After a long moment, Link turned away, voicing only a low growl of frustration.

The princess looked down regretfully – oh, what she would have given to hear those words. A few tears still rolling down her cheeks, she tried to lift the Ocarina to her lips once more. As soon as she tried to pull her hand away, Link squeezed her hand tightly and spun back toward her. Zelda met his eyes and gasped, overwhelmed by the desperate longing she saw in his heart.

His lips met hers and it felt as if the entire world stopped. There was only Link and Zelda, hero and princess…man and woman.

Zelda's felt her legs grow weak and leaned deeper into the heart-stopping kiss, feeling the Kokiri's powerful arm wrapping around her, holding her close. The princess closed her eyes, lost in the intense heat of his embrace, the fire of his passion.

Their lips separated, and the pair opened their eyes, staring in amazement at each other. Inches apart, they each worked to catch their breath. Zelda was in a state of purest elation.

That world-shattering kiss said all the things he never could.

Azure eyes wide, Link opened his mouth once more. Before any sound could come forth the princess threw aside any pretense of propriety, wrapping her arms around her hero, desperate and needful. Her lips locked on his, she shared his shallow breaths. Link, in turn, wrapped his arms tightly around her, the touch of his hand sending shivers down her spine.

Zelda moved her arms around Link's front, hands roaming over his chiseled muscles, the hardness of his chest making her knees quiver. The Kokiri warrior's arms held her tightly, safely.

So deeply was she entranced by the passion in Link's eyes that the princess barely noticed as she was lowered to the ground. Zelda sighed in contentment as she reclined on the gossamer bed of misty clouds, Link's face inches away. On his knees beside her, the blond-haired elf leaned forward, just enough to softly press his lips against hers once more.

_Yes,_ Zelda thought desperately, _please. _She could hear his heart as clear as day. The depth of his kisses told her how much he loved her. The warm touch of his hands said he would never let her go. There was a longing in his blue eyes that said let her know that he needed her. Golden hair spread out beneath her, Zelda pulled him closer, wishing they could stay together like this forever.

It could never be, though. The princess knew that she had to set everything right again, to undo her mistakes. Tears trickled down Zelda's cheeks as she kissed Link even more desperately. They had to forget about each other for the sake of Hyrule.

Link turned his head and began kissing her neck softly. Zelda closed her eyes, letting out a soft moan as she fought to come back to her senses. Her eyes flashed open then and she found herself staring deeply into Link's azure orbs, seeing a mirror to her own desires.

_Let me have this_, she thought desperately, pleading with herself. _I'll do what I must for Hyrule, but let me have this one moment in forever!_

Zelda kissed Link harder, reaching down to undo the elf's belt buckle. This time, this place, the young woman wanted to be one with the man of her heart, the strong, handsome, and quiet man of her heart. Taking the hint, Link stared longingly into her eyes as he reached around to her bottom to unclasp the skirts of her dress.

With a long kiss, Zelda reached under the hem of his tunic and pulled down the Kokiri's white tights. Link gently pulled open the skirt of her dress, laying it to the side. The pair separated, panting as Link stared into her aqua-colored eyes and she stared back into his deep blue ones. Gently, Link reached down and slipped his fingers into the pantalettes, sliding them down her legs as she watched in anticipation.

Link smiled at her lovingly and moved over top of her. Her heart pounding in her chest, the young woman pulled him closer, needing to feel his lips against hers once more. Zelda gasped, squeezing him tighter as she felt him begin pushing into her. "Please, Link," she whispered in need.

Misty clouds surrounded them, supported them as the pair lay in each other's arms. It was as if they were the only two beings in existence: the heat of their bodies, the beating of their hearts, and the taste of their lips – this was their entire world.

Zelda's aquamarine eyes let slip a few tears, both of pain and of elation, as Link pressed deeper into her. The young woman gasped sharply when he broke through her maidenhood, squeezing her lover in a death grip. _I love you so much, Link_, she said silently, _I've loved you all along._ She gave him another long kiss, tears rolling down her cheeks. Zelda smiled brightly when Link reached down and softly brushed her tears away.

He moved slowly, gently, lovingly into her, his eyes never leaving hers as she panted beneath him. Link's hand softly caressed her side as he moved deeper inside her. The princess smiled up at him, kissing his lips softly and beginning to move her hips with him, the pain already subsiding.

Seeing that he was no longer hurting her, Link began moving more rhythmically, pushing into her faster as she moved back against him. They both let out soft moans of want and Zelda could feel tingling warmth spreading from Link to her stomach. Her hands rubbed all over Link's hard chest, and he leaned forward, locking lips with her passionately as they lay there joined as one.

Zelda let out a loud moan as the tingle grew stronger, softly calling out Link's name. The elf began moving into her faster, never harshly, panting harder. The princess moved with him, feeling herself getting closer, wanting to feel that kind of ecstasy just once. The fire in her loins burned uncontrollably, consuming her with longing. _Please, oh please, Link, _she thought desperately, meeting each of his thrusts.

"Zelda!" Link yelled out from above her, stopping completely inside her. The unexpected sound of his voice was the final trigger, sending the princess over the threshold, and she yelled out Link's name desperately. Feeling him jerking inside her, her body was engulfed by her own climax, and her eyes rolled back in her head as the waves of pleasure hit her full force.

Link's hand closed tightly around hers, their fingers intertwining, and he pressed his lips hard against hers as the intense feelings overwhelmed them. With her other arm, she held him tightly against her with all her strength, moaning loudly against his lips.

They lay together like that, held in each others' arms, for a long time. Zelda was just content to be close to him, surrounded only by clouds and sky. _I really do love you,_ she thought once more, still unable to voice her feelings out loud.

Her smile slowly withered away. Zelda knew they couldn't stay like this forever. Link caught the despondency in her eyes and looked down sadly; he knew it as well as her. The couple kissed each other once more, long and tender: one last kiss.

Tears rolled freely down her face as the princess retrieved the Ocarina of Time. It seemed as if there were no words to be said. Link hung his head sadly and Zelda began playing the mystical instrument. The notes came out softly, slowly, and sad much like her heart.

_I'll never forget you, Link…I'll never forget what we shared. I promise._

A sheen of blue light rose up around the Kokiri hero. Zelda looked up sorrowfully as he began floating away, fading away. She couldn't bear to stay silent any longer.

Her voice broke as she desperately called out, "Thank you, Link! Goodbye…"

Just before he disappeared completely, the princess heard his soft voice one last time. "Goodbye…my love."

_Story requested by Len._


End file.
